His Inamorata
by CeruleanIce
Summary: Never underestimate the power of a psychic. Isabella Swan will forever be grateful to Alice Cullen for her supernatural interference. It brought her her one true love, her vampire mate Edward. AU, Pro-Edward, anti-Jacob. Charlie and pack bashing
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Un-beta'd. Thank you to any readers that decide to leave a positive review after viewing this story. If you do not like, do not read. Kindly do not leave flames on my review panel. While I enjoy the opinions of others, I will not tolerate being insulted or belittled. Constructive feedback is appreciated. Pro-Edward, very anti-Jacob. Charlie and pack bashing.

Disclaimer: Twilight and all rights associated with this franchise belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just enjoy playing with the plot lines.

 **Prologue**

Isabella Swan was not an insipid little worm with no spine. Nor had she ever received a lobotomy. That timeline had ceased to exist the exact moment Alice saw _everything_ ; _the_ Alice Cullen (formerly Mary Alice Brandon), future seeing vampire extraordinaire.

She was now aware of the sequence of events that would have occurred if not for her late night encounter with her future sister-in-law.

No.

Things would be different in this reality. She would not be manipulated by her _father,_ and she definitely would not be listening to the prejudiced lies that spewed from that moronic pack of mutts. She would be making her own decisions, thank you very much, and she chose to be with her mate…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for all of the support so far. It really encourages me to continue writing these stories. Got up early this morning to get this chapter written. Majority of the chapters will be written in BPOV, later chapters may feature Edwards. The chapters will start to get longer don't worry.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this franchise or any rights associated with it.**

 **Chapter Two**

 **BPOV**

Isabella had always been a strong-willed individual. She would readily admit that to anyone that asked. She knew that she wasn't the easiest child to take care of; but despite that fact, her mother had done a fairly spectacular job in raising her. She could not comprehend where those alternate universe stories of her mother being flighty and irresponsible stemmed from. If she had to put some thought into the matter, her guess would be that the words had initially spewed from Charles Swan's mouth. He likely wouldn't have wanted the entire town of Forks to know that he was a useless spouse. Yes…rather place the blame on the "flighty" wife that had only left him due to his ineptitude as a husband and as a father than let the town know that their "precious" Chief of Police was a failure.

He had never been her "dad", no matter how much he urged her to address him thus. To her he was Charles; Charlie if she was feeling particularly generous. Not to his face of course…no, she never did say much to his face during his government sanctioned visiting times. She waited for him to initiate conversations, and as he was a relatively introverted person, those situations were few and far between. Thank heavens for that small respite, was her opinion on the matter.

Her decision to relocate to Forks had not been decided upon the event of her mother's marriage. It was more due to her desire to travel; to explore the vast world around her before the physical reality of adulthood set in. While her "old soul", as her mother fondly called it, was far beyond the maturity of her actual age; she had yet to physically deal with ideas such as taxes and mortgages. Her mother Renee had of course taught her the concept of these ideas, but her own wish to travel before things such as these took effect, overlooked her knowledge of these concepts.

"Not that any of that now mattered", she vaguely mused. She would not be inhabiting the same building as Charles for very long. She would put her terms and conditions of living in the same abode as him down, finish her last remaining year of high school education at Forks High, say goodbye to her loving mother, and then disappear for the rest of eternity to live her life and travel the world as Isabella Cullen. And if Charles Swan happened to object to the idea…well, who really cared about his opinion on the matter anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own this franchise or any rights associated with it.**

 **Chapter 3**

Green, green, green…and oh look, more green. That was her view from the small, oval plane window. Green spanning for as far as the eye could see. She had nothing against the colour green; in fact, she found the colour oddly soothing. And there was something to be said about the beauty of miles of evergreen forests. Atleast she would be able to find peace in the nature surrounding her when Charles decided to be difficult.

Her wait in the airport terminal was brief. He was waiting for her at the doors, his police uniform as inconspicuous as a neon sign. Great.

Port Angeles was a mere hour away from Forks via car. Unfortunately, that meant an hour spent in the police cruiser with Charlie. Well…might as well lay the ground rules down now, there was no point in keeping her hand of cards to herself; it wouldn't benefit her cause in the end. For the first time ever, she initiated the conversation.

"You're aware of why I'm here right? Mom told you?"

"uhgggmmnn, yeah. She briefly attempted to explain the situation before she was called away from the phone.", was his gruff reply.

Well fuck…thanks mom, that really helps. Here goes nothing.

"I'm here to finish the year at Forks high. I'm not here because mom sent me, or because I suddenly have the urge to bond with you. I'm travelling before I have to attend college and get a job. I'm more than capable of taking care of myself and I'm an entire semester ahead in the school's syllabus for this year; so there's nothing for you to worry about. You carry on with your normal routine and go to work; and I'll finish my year here and be gone. I'm more than old enough to make my own decisions, I won't tolerate you trying to make them for me. You have no legal hold over me. So…we understand each other? I'll cook, clean, and purchase the groceries. And you'll mind your own business, go to work, and stay out of my life."

He choked on his saliva, " Understood".

Well atleast that was out of the way. Now she just had to accomplish the rest of her plan. The remainder of the trip into Forks was spent in blissful silence, both parties occupied with their thoughts. Hers on her plans for the following day; and his on the mariners game that would be on TV tonight. He would order pizza tonight, to make up for the fact that there was no food in the fridge. He would have to remind her to drop by the grocery store on her way home from school tomorrow.

She was pleased to discover that her wish had been fulfilled when they pulled onto the curb. A beautiful cerulean Honda Civic was in the spot that would have held that red monstrosity, had she not intervened. She had subtly suggested to her mother that if they left the car choosing to Charles, no doubt he would screw up and buy a vehicle that would be better suited towards him than to her. Her mom; much to her amusement, had very quickly agreed with her sentiment. They had gone out that very day to size up the options that were within their budget, and had decided on this make and model. The bill was then split between her parents.

Yes, this was much more her style. It even had that delicious new-car aroma. It was perfect. She could barely wait until tomorrow to show it off. She would not be the butt of all those immature idiot's jokes this time. Tomorrow would be different, she was making sure of that.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, we've been having a bit of difficulty with the Internet. There seems to be a bit of confusion about Bella being aware of her "future". While I haven't gone into detail about what happened; the way she finds out is hinted at in Chapter 1(the prologue).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this franchise or any rights associated with it.**

 **Chapter 4**

 _Two weeks before…_

The Cullen residence was quiet; atleast to the human ear. In actuality, the abode was bustling with activity that could be heard from miles away by the well-honed training of the vampire ear. Alice Cullen sat quietly on the edge of the white sofa that spanned the length of their living room, her gaze glazed and vacant as she was overcome with a series of unending, earth-rocking visions. Her family surrounded her, their faces filled with concern. Her mate and husband, Jasper, was soothing the tense muscles of her rigid back with a gentle but steady palm, his supernatural empathic abilities attempting to regulate the chaotic emotions permeating from the inhabitants of the room. Her brother Edward agitatedly paced back and forth before her vacant stare, his steps frantic and angry. He followed each vision to completion within her mind, before the process begun again…and again. His anguish grew with each passing second. No. NO! What was happening!? She was his. HIS! She was his mate, only his mate! That soon-to-be-dead mutt was touching what was his. His family looked on with growing horror as his control began to crack, gradually starting to shatter.

He was drawn out of his inner torment by Alice's bell-like voice, "Edward! Breathe! I have a plan, it won't happen. Edward, it won't happen! I promise!"

His eyes met hers as she re-played her thoughts again, broadcasting her recently created battle plan. The visions disappeared before his eyes, dissipating like mist from this reality. Yes, that would work. She would tell Isabella, and everything would be different. His mood soured further as he came across her inner monologue to him.

"Edward, you cannot be there. You know as well as I do that the second you lay your eyes on her, your mating connection will activate. The situation has to be explained to her slowly; we can't have you trying to mate the poor girl before she even knows who you are. You have to be reasonable in this. You will see her soon, and then you can have her all to yourself so that you can claim her. But let Carlisle and I…no?...Esme and I then, go and explain everything to her."

He was irked to know that she was right. The situation would not turn out in his favour if he was impatient and enforced his presence on his beautiful mate before she was ready to accept his claim on her, and hers on him. He would wait until she was ready, and then she would finally be his.

His mother and sister left that night, their destination Arizona, racing towards his Isabella.

His patience was partially rewarded two days later, by a short text from Alice, followed by one from Esme.

~ She took it fantastically well brother. She already adores you. Your perfect match in every way. – A

~ Oh Edward, she's gorgeous! She'll make a wonderful addition to our family. So loving and understanding. I see the love already in her eyes at every mention of your name. Be patient my son, you will meet her soon. –Mom

His anxiety subsided some after viewing their text messages. He was beyond delighted that she had not run for the hills, as he thought she might. Soon…so very soon.

He was surprised to discover one of his biggest supporters in this roller-coaster of a situation was his only other sister, Rosalie. She had come to his room only minutes after he had divulged the contents of the messages to the rest of his family, her head bowed in thought. When her topaz eyes had eventually met his own equally golden gaze, he had been astonished to view happiness within their depths. Happiness for him, he knew. She was brief with her speech.

"I know I can be difficult Edward, but I promise that I will treat her as my own sister. She will not know cruelty from me. She was made for you, your mate for the rest of eternity. Even I cannot argue against that and begrudge you this happiness. You deserve to have finally found your mate, as we all have. Protect her Edward."

His grateful whisper of "Thank you Rose, this means more to me than you could ever know", was met with a trademark smirk. Her gleeful comment met his ears as she glided down the corridor outside his bedroom.

"Don't forget to buy a bed brother dearest. You're going to need it unless you're planning on losing your virginity on the floor."

His brother's roars of laughter vibrated the window panes throughout the house. Even his father's chuckles could be heard from within the confines of his private office.

Wait…fuck. The bed!

 **A/N: A short explanation on what transpired before Bella's arrival. At this stage I will not be dedicating a chapter towards the conversation that occurred in Arizona. It might be present in an outtake at the end of the story, depending on how I feel about it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for all the support! Things are going to start getting very steamy from this chapter onwards. If that kind of thing makes you uncomfortable, kindly press the back button now. Do not like, do not read. Edward might seem very OCC. This is due to the fact that I've decided to go with a more "growly" dominant vampire male that protects his mate, rather than a pansy Edward that rolls over and plays dead while his girl is nearly stolen from under him by a little boy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this franchise or any rights associated with it.**

 **Chapter 5**

Alice could hear soft keening whimpers emanating from within Isabella's room as she ran towards the two-storey building. She had known that this would be her welcome tonight, but had purposefully withheld that knowledge from Edward, least he do something stupid. She did not have time to fix any trouble Edward might find himself in; she had a sister to comfort.

Isabella's gaze met hers as she came through the open window, her eyes overflowing with salty tears.

"Oh sister, what has upset you so?!". A pleaful whimper answered her.

"It hurts Alice, it's a physical ache within my chest. Please, please I need to be with him!"

She pulled Isabella into her cold embrace; and began to rock them both to and fro, attempting to soothe the physically fragile human girl. She quietly whispered to the girl as they rocked.

"Remember your brilliant plan? It's going to work so effectively; but you need to be strong, like you were before. Only a few hours more and the pain will be gone. Shhhhh my sister, it will pass."

To her immense relief, the little human fell asleep soon after on her granite shoulder, her breathing finally even and deep as it is during slumber.

 **BPOV-Present**

Alice stayed with her that night, preventing her from suffering from any nightmares. She immersed herself in the chilly embrace, so much like Edward's would be she now knew, when she was finally in his arms. Dawn came quickly, the sun's ray's making a brief performance; dancing delicately across the wet earth, before being hidden away behind a thick grey blanket of clouds.

Excellent, just as planned.

She was composed now, there would be no more crying. She had stiffened her spine and her resolve as the dawn rose over the horizon. Alice left her company with a gentle kiss against her forehead, before leaping out of the window. Her sister would be back before she left for school, as they had decided to carpool. It would leave a lasting impression on the students of Forks High; which was a part of the plan. She would already be a part of their group, and not an outsider that would have been preyed upon by the masses. She would not miss the loss of Jessica Stanley's fake friendship.

She grabbed a banana from the kitchen counter on her way out of the door. She needed to remember to buy groceries later, as that was the only food item that had been in the house (minus a jar of mayonnaise that was in the fridge).

Alice stood, waiting patiently, next to the passenger door of her Honda. She would have been surprised had she not been anticipating it. Alice was nothing if not punctual.

The drive was silent, apart from Alice providing directions towards the school. Both women were greatly anticipating the day that was to come, and neither had the urge to fill the comfortable silence with idle chatter. She concentrated on driving while Alice scanned the future for any discrepancies in their day. She was pleased to view, as she was pulling into an empty parking space, that the lot was almost full. That coincided rather nicely with their plans. A quick scan of her surroundings partially smothered her anxiety. There was a silver Volvo two cars down, its occupants still within the vehicle. She could practically feel his presence from here. By the time she was stepping out of the car and closing the door in front of her, Alice was already skipping towards the Volvo, much to the amusement of their rather large human audience.

Her hand shook as she turned the key in the lock, the soft clicking sounding much louder to her than it actually was. Her breath stilled as she felt a presence at her back. She knew it was him immediately, the aroma wafting towards her both soothing her frayed nerves and exciting her beyond reason.

"Hello Isssabelllaa…", he purred against the shell of her ear, his tongue dragging across the syllables of her name. She would prefer it if that tongue was dragged across her skin instead.

"My Isabella, my mate…MINE!", he continued; his voice a low possessive growl. She clamped her thighs together, an attempt to satisfy the now aching throb that she had between them. She could hear his deep inhalation behind her. His growl became marginally louder.

"Oh my Isa, I can smell you…you're absolutely soaked! If I run my fingers over the skin of your inner thighs, will I find that candy liquid dripping down them? Maybe I should take you right here, in front of them all, show them that you are MINE, and that I do not share."

Only his muscled arm holding her against his cold defined chest kept her from melting into a puddle at his feet. Her brain was short circuiting, unable to form proper words. She quietly keened when she felt his tongue lick the strip of flesh behind her ear.

"Later little girl, I will have you all to myself later. We need to get to class, the bell will ring momentarily and you would not want to be late on your first day would you? Just think of how I'm going to ravish you on my bed later. This delay in gratification will make it all the better, I guarantee it. We have to move before our little audience starts to believe we are doing something that we should not be doing on public property. Come Isa."

I was startled to realise that no one around us actually knew what had been occurring. They all just assumed that he was passionately embracing me from behind, like one would a normal girlfriend. He gently guided me towards his family; who were waiting for us under the overhanging roof of one of the school buildings, all of their faces graced with amused smiles. Alice handed Edward a small pack of papers, and she was just able to make out the one-sided conversation that occurred with the exchange.

"These are for Isabella. I took the liberty of collecting them from the front office myself, as she was otherwise occupied. You can explain them to her once she has regained the function of her brain. I made sure that you are in every single one of her classes so that you don't have to be separated from one another. You're welcome brother. Now get to class before the bell rings!". He provided their sister with a nod of understanding before ushering her towards their first lesson. His honeyed voice sounded quietly in her ear.

"These are yours my Isa. I will explain everything you have to know as soon as we're seated."

She gazed up at him through her eyelashes, her eyes still hooded with desire. "My Edward…"

And so the school-day begun.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So very sorry for the massive delay in updates! It's been a hectic few weeks. From an emotional breakdown due to stress, the annoying fact that there is still no internet! (It has been off for a month now), and a trip to visit my father; I haven't been able to actually sit down and write another chapter. In answer to a previous review about Edward's reaction to her scent; the mating connection/bond overpowers any bloodlust he might have had for her if she hadn't been his mate.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this franchise or any rights associated with it.**

 **Chapter 6**

As she sat in her first lesson of the day, she could not help but feel thankful that her first day at Forks High fell on a Friday. Although the other students probably considered it strange, she knew that had it been the beginning of the week; she would have been absent for the following days to come. Alice had warned her that the initial claiming and mating was an overpowering and heady experience. She was guaranteed to not be able to get out of bed for the remainder of the weekend.

She was kept in a constant state of arousal for the rest of her morning classes, Edward's mere presence besides her insuring her panties remained soaked. She could tell that he did not even feel an ounce of guilt about it either, as he had a permanent smirk etched onto his handsome face the entire time. Smug bastard. While horny as hell, she had regained the proper use of her brain. Not that she needed it much in these classes anyhow. She had excelled in her advanced courses in Phoenix, and so the work being covered here was easier than one plus one for her. It was boring, for sure, but it allowed her mind the freedom to drift, to think of her plans, and her Edward.

She glanced towards him periodically, eyes still smouldering beneath her lashes. She knew that his attention was nowhere close to resting on the work that had been set out for them for the next few hours. She could only imagine how many times he had repeated these modules over the past ninety or so years. No…his attention was centred on her, on their surroundings, on the thoughts flowing through their fellow students and siblings minds. She could see, if she peered carefully into his topaz orbs, the slight glaze that overcame them as he rifled through the thoughts of others. It was miniscule, easily missed by those that did not know what to look for. He appeared to others as if he was merely concentrating intently on the given work, an excellent student focused on his studies. She knew better.

She ignored the stares and whispers that followed them during the hours leading up to lunch. She did not care what the likes of Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory had to say about her. She had no time for their fake friendship and jealous childlike gossiping. They could keep their puppy dog boyfriends; she had no interest in little boys whose eyes constantly strayed to the newest girl or "toy", and thought that they were possessions instead of people. Why would she want to associate with immature little brats that thought more about their selfish wants then the feelings of others? No thanks, she would stick to her family.

Edward had been glued to her side the entire morning, therefore preventing them from approaching her. Eventually though, Mother Nature began her call, therefore briefly splitting them up while she took care of her human needs. She should have known that that was where the witches would try to ambush her. Vulnerable little new girl alone in the lavatories, ha! As if.

Lauren's awful bleach blonde hair was the first thing she viewed through the reflection of the mirror in front of her as she carefully and slowly washed her hands in the basin. The second was the constipated look on both girl's faces as they attempted to look intimidating. They were both bullies, but it was as clear as daylight who lead their little pack of sluts. Jessica was all bark, but she didn't possess the courage to actually do anything though. Lauren on the other hand…

As expected, Lauren was the one that spoke first.

"Not even here one day and already trying to whore yourself out to Edward Cullen. Don't even bother, a guy like him wouldn't even take a second look at an ugly little slut like you. Best you leave him for an actual woman that can satisfy his needs."

Her initial lack of a reaction must have given them the impression that they had won for they turned to primp themselves in the mirror. She was going to enjoy this.

"Oh you mean women like you? But that isn't right, because you two are just two little girls that like to pretend that they are the most important people on the planet, but in reality are just the two most popular bicycles in the school. Everyone gets on and has a ride. While you ugly whores have been catching god knows what and probably have diseased sores from your unprotected sex with almost the entire male population of Forks High, I've been dating and fucking Edward Cullen for years. Oh, I definitely have been satisfying his needs. He especially likes it when I let him fuck me over the hood of his Volvo. You want to mess with me? Try. I'm not one of your little victims that will scurry away into a little corner and pretend that you rule this school. Try fucking with me again and I'll make sure the entire of Forks knows exactly what diseases you two are spreading around when you fuck men behind the church building during Sunday mass."

She leant forward to purse her lips in the mirror; her reflection giving her a sensual pout, before smirking and flouncing out of the room; leaving them open-mouthed and stunned behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Smut! Don't like don't read. Two chapters in one day to make up for my absence :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this franchise or any rights associated with it.**

 **Chapter 7**

She's accosted as soon as she exits the door leading into the girls toilets, her back pushed against the unyielding metal of the lockers that span the hallway. Edward's lips are on her immediately, biting and marking her neck with dark bruises before drawing her mouth to his. Parting her lips, he captures her tongue, being careful to avoid it with his teeth; sucking on it with sharp pulls that leave her dizzy and breathless, reminding her that her body will be doing that to his cock later tonight. That thought brings forth another gush of liquid from within her. She's reminded that he can smell her when a snarling growl erupts from his occupied mouth, his hands grabbing at her waist and pulling her so that every inch of them is pressed together. Any thoughts of being caught in this position flee her mind when he forcefully pushes his jean-clad cock against her abdomen.

She can feel how large he is, rubbing up against her. He was going to split her apart with that. Oh god yes! Her brain short-circuited again at these thoughts. She wanted him. Right now. She needed him to impale her on that rigid cock. Claim, mate, her mate, NOW! She keened at him, frantically grinding herself against the material of his jeans as she attempted to climb him right there.

A cold granite hand muffles her cry as she is pulled backwards by the waist, ripped out of his arms. She watches in a daze as who she assumes as Jasper and Emmett prevent Edward from ripping her out of, she now realises, Alice's arms. Removed from the desperate press of Edward's body, she can feel conscious thought returning to her. She blushes, and then proceeds to smirk when she realises what they had just been doing in a school corridor.

While she is quick to return to her senses, Edward is not. She watches from the safety of Alice's embrace as he struggles to rein in the baser instinctual dominant of himself, his eyes black and narrowed with fury and lust as he tries to lunge towards her again. Their "brothers" talk to him quietly, a soft hum that she isn't sure is working until eventually she sees the topaz gradually return to his eyes. He slumps into their hold, his breathing heavy as he continues to calm himself. The bell rings just as he straightens himself, signalling the beginning of lunch. Alice quietly explains their interruption as they all make their way towards the cafeteria.

"In normal circumstances we wouldn't dare try to separate mates when they are so far under the mating call. But for the safety of everyone we couldn't let you continue in the middle of the corridor. With the ringing of the lunch bell, that hall would have been flooded with students, who would have all have had front row seats watching a vampire claiming his mate. Edward couldn't help himself, listening to you stand up to those bitches set something primal off in him. Neither of you had a chance. Without us there nothing would have stopped the two of you."

She nods in understanding towards Alice as they make their way towards the Cullen's unofficial table after grabbing trays of food. She had been warned beforehand of this; when Alice and Esme had arrived in her bedroom and explained everything there was to know about vampires to her. She knew there would be times when she and Edward would not be able to prevent the desire to mate from overcoming them. It was all natural, she was assured by the maternal Esme. As long as they were in a safe environment where no harm could befall the family's precious secret, all would be well.

The rest of the lunch period passes by in the blink of an eye, her formal introductions to the rest of the Cullen family, excluding Carlisle, going off without a hitch. She receives welcoming hugs from both Rosalie and Emmett while Jasper grins widely at her from across the table. She finds that the rest of the school day passes by in the same fashion, the final bell ringing seemingly only minutes later. She bids goodbye to the rest of her family as they pile into Edward's Volvo in the parking lot, Alice promising Edward that she wouldn't dare scratch his precious baby as he holds her from behind in a light embrace. He's spending the rest of the afternoon with her, as they both know that even a few hours of separation will be too much for them to handle.

She lets him drive, knowing that he knows these roads a lot better than she ever will. It's faster letting him drive them to the grocery store. She probably would have gotten them terribly lost down one of the many side roads that littered the town.

Edward grabbed the trolley while she hurried towards the doors of the market to avoid the approaching rain. They had both just made it to the doors when the heavens opened and it began to pour. She grinned at her love as she started down the first aisle, grabbing as many items of food as she could. She knew for a fact that Charles earned more than he let on. He was the Chief of Police for pities sake. Plus he had been given a more than decent inheritance when her Grandmother (his mother) had died. He was no hermit, he could more than afford to have a fully stocked fridge, and cupboards; that did not contain a year's supply of fish that they would never be able to finish. She continued down the aisles, Edward trailing by her side, occasionally grabbing items that she knew she would need. She eventually reached the toiletries, and was anything but shy when she proceeded to grab a large stash of pads and tampons that she knew would last her the for the rest of the year.

What did she have to be embarrassed or shy about? It was a natural bodily cycle. Edward was her mate, was 109 years old, and had been through medical school twice. He knew what a period was and she knew that he wasn't a little boy that would be immature about the situation. She proceeded to provide him with the information that he rightfully had a claim on.

"I only have to endure it about every three months. It's a side effect of the contraception that I've been on since I was fourteen. It's helped tremendously with the unbearable cramps. And now I only have to live with them briefly, and several months apart."

He smiled widely at her, she guessed happy that she had shared something so private about herself with him. She mentally reminded herself to continue sharing things with him, however small.

She stopped the trolley when they reached the condom display, her face curious.

"Alice informed me of the…sterility of your condition, but even so, do we need these? As protection against a certain substance? Or are we good?" she was careful of her wording, wary of nosy customers hearing something that they shouldn't.

She watched his eyes widen at her question before they darkened and narrowed. He pulled her into his arms before growling into her ear.

"We're good, my venom will not affect you when I come in that tight little pussy of yours"

Her heart stopped momentarily at that before starting to gallop. Her legs turned to jelly, and her hands grabbed the trolley in front of her to prevent herself from collapsing.

"Time to go home!" She managed to gasp out as she rushed towards the registers.

If he kept that up, she would have no more pairs of panties to ruin.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Anybody else need a cold glass of water after chapter 7? The made up recipe below is one I think I'm actually going to try. I love experimenting in the kitchen when cooking, and always add the strangest ingredients to my dishes. I never follow an actual recipe. They always somehow turn out delicious though! Might just add garlic and like a hundred other spices to this one.**

 **I know Charlie might seem very OCC in this story. However, I've decided to display him as a distant uninvolved father that was never really present in Bella's life. I know from personal experience how this can really be. In this story he has no legal rights over her and has no say over who she decides to be friends with or date. In this reality the characters (humans) that are finishing their last year are 18.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this franchise or any rights associated with it.**

 **Chapter 8**

The drive to Charlie's house was silent. Neither of the two occupants of the car saying a word for the few minutes it took to get there. She was sure that she would combust if Edward had to open his mouth again. She just had to survive a few more hours and then she would be able to give into the molten hot desire that was simmering just below the surface of her skin.

The house was empty when they brought the groceries in, which was not a surprise to Isabella. Charles only finished work at five thirty, and it had just turned five o' clock. She had thirty minutes to pack away all the food and begin cooking supper. They would be eating early tonight, as she was spending the rest of the weekend at the Cullen's; a "sleepover" with Alice. Or at least that was what would be told to her father when he asked. He would just have to order take away for the remainder of the weekend. He probably would not even have a problem with that as she was certain that he had been practically living off of the stuff before she moved in.

Edward shot around the kitchen at vampire speed, putting all the items away and switching the oven on for her so that it could heat up while she began peeling and cutting the potatoes that she would later roast. She diced chicken, broccoli, carrots, and onions before tossing all of it, the potatoes, and a small splash of olive oil, into one large sunken oven dish. She then began on the sauce that she would let the contents of the dish cook in. Cream, dash of milk, mayonnaise, mustard, salt, pepper, parsley, coriander, followed finally by a spritz of curry powder. She poured it generously over the contents before sliding the dish into the oven and setting the timer for an hour.

She slid onto one of the kitchen chairs, her eyes finding Edward across from her. He had been watching her cook. Although she knew the smell of the food to be repulsive to his vampire nose, she could see the awe in his eyes as he viewed her work.

"Where did you learn to cook like that? I might not be able to physically enjoy human food anymore but I can see just by watching you that your cooking would be a delight on human taste buds."

She glowed at the compliment. She loved it when others appreciated her food. She responded as she held her hand out across the table, wanting to be touching him in some way.

"My mom knows how to cook a few of the more traditional kinds of dishes like lasagne, beef wellington, and chicken stew. She started me off on those first, followed by my grandmothers old cookbook. And when she saw how deeply my passion for cooking ran she enrolled me in a cooking class so that I could learn more. It provides me with a sense of calm that I can't get anywhere else."

She decided to not mention what she planned to do about her passion for cooking once Edward had changed her. She figured that that was a conversation best left for after they had mated. She was brought out of her thoughts by the loud crackle of tires over gravel. Charlie was home. She looked towards Edward, the words not even managing to escape from her mouth before he interrupted her.

"I'll be upstairs in your room while you eat and sort out our plans for the night"

He pressed a mind-numbing kiss to her lips before he disappeared with a small gust of wind.

She heard the door opening in the entrance hall before he called out to her. "Bells?"

She cringed at the nickname that he had insisted on calling her since she was a child. She could stand Bella, hell, even Belle. But she was not a bottle of whiskey.

"In the kitchen," she called out in response.

He stomped into the kitchen, his boots scraping against the linoleum of the floor.

"Smells good Bells. There enough there for four? Forgot to mention that I invited the Blacks over to watch the game that's on in a few minutes. Billy asked if they could stay for dinner. You remember the Blacks don't you? From the reservation near First Beach?"

She swore that she could hear the low growl that originated from within her room upstairs. She was not any happier with this than Edward seemed to be. It was just like Charlie to invite people over and not have the decency to warn her until they were only minutes from arriving. She had cooked more than enough food for everyone, but was now vexed that she had. She didn't want those mutts eating her food. They were her works of art. Egotistical dogs did not deserve culinary wonders.

"Yeah I remember the Blacks. There's more than enough food…unfortunately. It should be ready in about thirty minutes. I'm going upstairs to read." The unfortunately was said under her breath, too low for Charlies ears to pick up on. She was just on her way out of the kitchen when he responded.

"Don't you want to change into something nicer? Give our guests a good impression. They haven't seen you for years."

She stopped, her face hardening, before spinning around to face him.

"Listen here. I do not give a flying crap what the Blacks have to say about me. They are of no importance to me and never will be. While they may be friends of yours, they aren't mine. I know what you're trying to do, and I warned you beforehand. You have no say in who I decide to spend time with and I definitely do not appreciate you trying to set me up with a barely sixteen year old boy. I have been in a committed, loving relationship for years and will be for years to come; and nothing you say or try to do will change that. Just remember that I don't take well to manipulation."

She paused for a second to make sure that her tirade had sunk into his thick skull before making her way towards her room. Let him put that in his pipe and smoke it.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am so sorry for the massive massive delay! Life has literally just gotten away with me. It feels like I've just blinked and it's March already…**

 **Got a job working with children that takes up between 10-11 hours of my day Monday-Friday, so it has been slightly difficult finding the time, energy, and inspiration to write. I am so very sorry and I hope that you enjoy this chapter. P.S. For those of you who are interested, I've uploaded this story to AO3 as well under the name CeruleanIcePrincess**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this franchise or any rights associated with it.**

 **Chapter 9**

She closed her bedroom door loudly behind her. Fuck Charlie and his interfering. She could not wait for this year to be over already. She wanted to start living her life as Mrs Mason-Cullen already. Edward was waiting for her, reclining on her bed with his muscled arms braced behind his head. Fuck…she wanted to devour him.

His eyes followed her as she stalked towards her bed, his lips pulling into a dark smirk. She crawled slowly onto the bed before rapidly straddling his lap. His hands grabbed at her waist, pulling her down hard against him.

"You're mine Isabella. If that mutt so much as touches you, rest assured that he will no longer be able to reproduce or ever use his hands again. After tonight those dogs will know that you belong to me, and no one but me."

It wouldn't come to that. She wasn't going to let Jacob Black anywhere near her, let alone let him put his hands on her.

The sound of an approaching car brought forth a growl of anger from Edward's lips. That was her cue for a distraction. She grabbed both sides of his head, raking her fingers through the strands of his copper hair before pulling roughly, claiming his mouth in a hot kiss. Her eyes rolled back into her head when he enacted revenge by thrusting up between her thighs. Holy fuck..jesus..fuck. She almost cried out in pleasurable pain at the jolt that that move caused from the pressure against her clit. Edward's lips moved to the curve of her ear, lightly tracing with his tongue before letting his breath raise the short hairs at the back of her neck with his chuckle.

"Quiet little girl. We don't want daddy dearest hearing how much you enjoy the feeling of my cock. Now before I let you anywhere near that dog…be a good little girl and tilt that neck of yours."

Oh fuck, that was hot.

She gave in, coyly tilting her neck slowly so that it was exposed to his lips. Her breath escaped her in a gasp as she felt his chilled tongue lick the pale strip of skin covering her carotid artery before gently scraping his canines across it. She jolted in his arms, keening when his teeth pressed harder. She was positive just the suspense would push her into an orgasm. Her bliss was abruptly ended when Edward hissed in annoyance, his head turned towards the door in distaste.

"The mutts are downstairs waiting for you. William is almost blinded by his hope that you will take a liking to Jacob. Manipulative old fool."

She grimaced in disgust at him for a moment before pressing her lips softly to his again.

"I'll be back just now. I doubt that I will be able to tolerate their revolting presence for very long without losing the contents of my stomach."

She considered leaving the door open a sliver but saw the futility in that idea. What was the point, Edward's hearing spanned miles. It wouldn't be inhibited by a thin wooden door. It closed with a decisive click that could most definitely be heard from downstairs. She measured her steps methodically, letting her boot covered feet clunk down loudly on each individual step to prolong her journey towards the living room. Eventually though, the doorway loomed before her and she could no longer prolong the inevitable. She stepped confidently into the room, her shoulders back and face blank of any expression aside from apparent boredom.

A man and a boy looked up from the television upon her entrance. She eyed them coolly while addressing Charlie first.

"Dinner should almost be ready. You should hit record unless you want to miss the best parts."

She turned her head towards the remaining two occupants of the room,

"William, Jacob; it's pleasant to see you two again. Unfortunately my father did not take into account that I might have already made plans of my own tonight so I will therefore only be here for a brief period of time. Dinner will be served momentarily."

She kept her tone monotonous, her inner irritation making not one inflection in her voice. Both startled at her less than enthusiastic welcome of them into her "home". Tough luck. She was not here to make friends with them. William contained his confusion while he rolled his wheelchair forward in an attempt to great her properly.

"Nonsense child, it's Billy. There's no need to stand on such ceremony, William was my father. Haven't you grown up…it seems like only yesterday that you were making mud pies with Jake over here. Don't you remember?"

"Of course I do William , that was when dear Jacob decided to smash mud into my eyes and then run away from the blame by saying that I tripped and fell. As I was in such a vast amount of pain at the time, I could not dispute his claims. I think the eye infection that followed lasted for several months, if my memory serves me correct."

Jacob's face soured behind his father's back. He glared at me while his face blushed red in mortification and anger. Oh, whoopsy, did she out the bully to his father? He had been getting away with shit like that ever since his mother died. She had just been the unfortunate pushover that had gotten the abuse until she had stopped visiting Forks.

William turned his head towards his son. He frowned at the look on Jacob's face for a moment before asking him the golden question,

"Is that what happened Jake? Did you purposefully injure the poor girl?"

The fifteen year old teen scowled petulantly.

"She called me an idiot"

I frowned at his stupidity.

"I was nine years old. I didn't even know the proper meaning of the word yet. I wasn't purposefully going to call a seven year old an idiot."

His scowl deepened. How immature. His body may have already started with the change due to the wolfy hormones he had floating around in his body, but his mind was definitely a few years behind in the development of maturity. She turned her attention towards William once more.

"I'm going to go take dinner out of the oven and set the table."

He nodded in understanding at me before glancing hopefully at Jacob.

"Jake, go help with the table."

She rolled her eyes once her back was turned. Really? He was still going to try this? Their conversation during dinner would put an end to this shit. Once in the brightly lit kitchen she began pulling plates down from the overhead cabinet and placing them in front of each chair. She then grabbed the cutlery. By the time Jacob had joined her in the room, she was almost ready to remove the food. Stupid fucking mutt.

He crossed his arms across his chest and stared lustfully at her when she bent to retrieve the oven-mitts from the bottom drawer. Ew. She could just imagine the thoughts that were being projected to Edward upstairs. The mutt had better be careful.

He stepped forward in a move to grab at her elbow, but as she had been carefully watching his every move out of the periphery of her vision; she was able to quickly sidestep him and grab for the scalding hot food. Now she had a weapon if she needed one, he would not be that much of an idiot to try something while she was cradling an object that could provide him with third degree burns…right?

She glared coldly at him while calling out loudly to the men in the other room that dinner was ready. He had no other choice but to sit down. She mentally thanked the fates when Charlie and William sat on either side of him, leaving her across from him at the square table. That would be one disaster avoided. Now to start a war…

They were all mostly silent as they ate; and for that she was grateful. She was really not in the mood to entertain a conversation with any of the individuals currently sitting at the table. She chewed her last bite before setting her cutlery neatly together in the middle of her plate, she then proceeded to look at Charles. She waited until there was a lull in the scrapping of knives and forks against ceramic before she addressed him.

"As I mentioned earlier, I have plans. I'm spending the long weekend with an old friend of mine that I wasn't aware now lives in Forks. We plan on having a weekend shopping trip. The dishwasher is set and just needs to be filled and switched on. I'll place tonight's leftovers in the fridge now, and as I went grocery shopping this afternoon; there should be more than enough food to last until Tuesday. I just need to grab my bag, and then I'll see you on Tuesday."

He grunted his acknowledgment of her plans and nodded in her general direction while still busy concentrating on his food. She spared him a brief smile when their eyes met before getting up from her chair. She waited for a comment from the peanut gallery while moving the leftovers into a sealable container. She did not have to wait very long. It was William's curiosity that was piqued.

"An old friend you say? Who is it, it may be someone that we know. Most of the town still occasionally come and visit us all on the reservation."

Oh, it was definitely someone that you know dear William…just not someone that visits you in that stupid village of yours…

She quirked her lips into a smirk as she pronounced the name clearly,

"Oh, I'm sure you know her, Alice Cullen?"

She watched in amusement as his eyes hardened and his eyebrows drew together into a frown. Oh this was so fun. She wondered if she could cause him to have a heart attack…

One could only hope.

There was no reaction from Charlie at the name, be it positive or negative.

She continued on when it looked like he was going to open his big mouth and say something that he would regret.

"We've known one another for years! We met overseas while shopping and hit it off immediately. I even went on an extended camping trip with her entire family. Wow, it sure was an…experience…"

She cocked her head to the side while she addressed him, making sure that he got the message and understood her emphasised pause. He closed his mouth and scowled; like father like son. He knew that she knew. Good.

She strode out of the room without a backward glance, climbing the stairs two at a time to get to her door quicker. She wanted to be gone already. No more waiting; she wanted her Edward now and she would be damned if there were any more delays or distractions! Once in her room she was relieved to find that her packing had been done for her; her bag resting in the middle of the bed with a small note laying on top of it.

 _Isa,_

 _I'm waiting just beyond the shadows of the forest for you_

 _See you soon…_

 _Edward_

She knew that he would not have gone far but it was still a great relief to know just how close he was in case she needed him. She glanced around once before leaving the room. She wondered if she would be ambushed before she could make it out of the door, or if William would approach her once she was outside; in the open and vulnerable.

She got her answer when she stepped onto the porch and heard the creak of his wheelchair against the wood. She stiffened. Well if this was how he wanted to play it…

She spun to face him, narrowly missing tripping over him. She spat her next words into his face with as much acid as she was capable of.

"We both know what I know. Nothing you say will ever change my mind on this matter. You don't even know them but are willing to sprout lies and prejudice about a family that has done no harm to you. I know what you are, and I despise your kind. You are all disgusting manipulative insipid beings, and I will not be associated with the likes of you. It's revolting that you are trying to throw your son at me. Your fucking fifteen year old son to be precise! You may be close with Charlie, but you are nothing to me and never will be. That imprinting bullshit that your kind talks about with such reverence and makes sound so special is nothing but survival of the fittest. There's nothing romantic about a grown man being able to imprint on a child. It's paedophilia no matter what way you swing it. I've found my vampire mate, a phenomenon a million times stronger than your little survival tactic, and I'll be fucking damned if you try and attempt to interfere in a situation that's absolutely none of your fucking business. Now you're going to stay away from me and keep that mouth of yours shut unless you want your entire reservation to die because you could not stick to your side of the terms of the treaty. And as a mate phenomenon, I'm not included in that. Do you understand me?"

"I'll take your silence as yes. Goodbye William."

She felt lighter as she strode to her car. God it had felt good to get that off of her chest. Her lights reflected off of his unmoving form still on the porch as she reversed out of the driveway. Now that that was done she could enjoy her weekend, her weekend alone with Edward…


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Smut ahead, dirty talk! If you cannot handle reading about two consenting adults having wild, hot sex; please press the back button now. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this franchise or any rights associated with it.**

 **Chapter 10**

She idled quietly at the end of the street, her fingers tapping at the steering wheel in a repetitive rhythm while she waited for Edward to join her. A soft knock on the glass next to her head drew her out of her thoughts. A quick glance confirmed that it was him. She unclicked her seatbelt, ushering him backwards with a wave of her hand so that she could open the door. They would be able to start their night quicker if he was the one driving. She wasn't going to be difficult and insist on driving when she had no idea how to get to his house. And besides that; this way she could stare at his handsome face the entire drive without causing an accident. It was a win-win situation from her point of view.

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, smirking crookedly when he saw that her eyes were on him. She could tell that he enjoyed the fact that she was checking him out. And boy was she! She wasn't going to be a modest flower and deny the fact that for the past few minutes she had been staring at his crotch, licking her lips; and wondering if she could lick him like a lollipop. She had a healthy sexual imagination, and there was nothing wrong with that. Although, she had to admit, she had not been expecting Edward to be so forward and primitive in his actions towards her. Not that she minded! But when she had been told of the era into which he had been born, she had naturally come to the conclusion that he would be more…conservative. She wasn't one to snub the chivalrous actions of a gentleman, but she was beyond relieved by the fact that Edward had a baser, more feral side than she had been expecting.

"Not that I'm complaining in the slightest, but I was wondering something. I had assumed that as a man raised in the period of time that you were, that you would perhaps be less open with me. I find myself pleasantly surprised to be wrong, but just wanted to know why?"

He grinned at her briefly before focusing his eyes back onto the road before them.

"The gentleman that I was raised to be is still there. Many of the mannerisms that were commonplace in that time I have since lost due to nothing but the evolvement of time and society. In my day women were to be seen and not heard, a pretty decoration that was to keep no opinions and mind the household. I had never fully agreed with these ideas while still human, and my discontent with the archaic views of society at the time only grew after my change. I knew that I had to evolve with the times, and I did. The old- fashioned traits that I still contain within my psyche you will see emerge one by one over time. My baser dominant vampire instincts are at the forefront now that I've found my mate. The others; our family, say that these passionate instincts never really disappear, they just become easier to contend with. I know what a strong woman you are, you have your own opinions and I cannot change those nor force you to concede to my way of thinking. I may be forceful sometimes, or require your submission to sate the dominant instincts, but I will not keep you in the dark. We are equals, partners. What is mine is yours, for eternity"

She sat in stunned silence for a moment before smiling shyly at him,

"I think I can handle that. I may be strong-willed and always speak my mind, but it's a welcome reprieve to relinquish control to someone that I know only has my best interests at heart. Our bond requires trust, and I trust you to do what is best for me. I know that you would not take advantage of that by trying to dictate my life"

He grinned roguishly at her, his onyx eyes glinting darkly in the confined space of the car.

"Good, now that we've gotten that settled, we can finally enjoy our weekend."

She had not even been aware that they had reached their destination, so preoccupied had her mind been. She now realised that Edward had turned the engine off, and was waiting to view her reaction to the sight of the incredible wood and stone mansion that stood proudly before them. Holy Mother of God, that was their house?! Alice had most definitely not mentioned that they lived in such a spectacular home. The dark wood blended in effortlessly with smooth stone, creating an architectural masterpiece tucked away between large swooping oaks.

Before she could blink, she was in his arms, being carried across the cobbled driveway towards the front door.

"I'll give you the grand tour tomorrow. Right now, I want you naked and on my bed."

Her face flushed with heat.

Oh.

Yes please.

One moment they were at the base of the stairs, the next her head was being cushioned by soft down pillows that rested delicately on an antique, wrought iron four- poster bed. Her eyes met his as he hovered over her, his arms pinning hers to the bed. His gaze burned her from the inside out. She spread her legs out underneath him, pulling her knees up to cradle his waist in a sign of surrender. She saw his control snap as he lunged forward to claim her mouth. His fingers combed through her hair before lodging firmly at the base of her neck and pulling. Her head tilted back sharply, allowing his lips and tongue unfettered access to the delicate skin there. She mewled in pleasure when he sucked the skin violently into his mouth, no doubt leaving dark love bites.

Yes. Good. She wanted his marks.

He slid his arms underneath her, hooking them behind her shoulder blades, and with one sharp pull; brought her against his thrusting hips. Oh sweet Jesus… she did not know who had ever said that grinding was overrated, but whoever it was; was talking absolute bullshit. That shit was incredible!

Each thrust hit its target perfectly, her clit now throbbing almost painfully from the constant pressure. Oh god, she needed to come.

No no no no! Where was he going?! She almost wailed in despair when he pulled away just as she was about to dive head first over the precipice. He chuckled at her forlorn expression before running his hands down her sides. She didn't understand what he was doing until he roughly grabbed the hem of her blouse, yanking each side in an opposite direction. She faintly heard the soft clangs of buttons reverberating against the wood of the floor before she was distracted by her bra, jeans, and panties following the path of her shirt.

His eyes raked over her exposed body, eliciting a dark red flush from beneath the surface of her skin as he drank in the sight of her. It looked like he wanted to devour her. He bent his head, his cold lips circling the pink of her areole. He puffed cool air against the sensitive tip until it stiffened before finally drawing the stiff peak sharply into his mouth. She keened at the electric pulse that shot straight down to her pussy. Arching her back proved futile, as his rock hard arms kept her firmly pinned to the mattress.

The gentle torture continued, Edward's mouth leaving hickeys across her entire chest. She was almost ready to combust by the time that he traced his lips down her abdomen. Oh fuck, she wasn't sure that she would be able to handle this. She was dripping already, the sheets beneath her already soaked through. He dragged his fingers across the silk soft skin of her thighs, drawing them closer and closer to where she wanted them. He dipped his head, his dark glinting eyes staying connected with her chocolate orbs. He breathed her in, gently running the tip of his index finger down her labia.

"Such a pretty little pink flower. Here kitty kitty, let me pet you…"

Her eyes rolled back at his next action,

"I want to see it stretched around my cock. Yes little girl, you're going to be filled to the brim. You are going to overflow when I come inside that tight little pussy."

His words were followed by the rasp of his tongue from her entrance to her swollen clit. Her legs trembled in pleasure. It dragged on for what felt like hours to her, the excruciating pleasure a sweeping tidal wave that she was helpless to avoid. One of his hands kept her firmly pressed against his face, ensuring that her writhing hips did not break the contact between his tongue and her clit. The other was occupied just beneath, his thick long gorgeous fingers stretching her open so that she would be able to take his cock. He slid them deep, curling them incessantly against the spongy tissue of her g-spot. She was burning. Sweating in exertion, she almost cried in her need to orgasm.

"Almost there baby. Come sweet girl, let go, show me who you belong to. Let go Isabella…"

The end was said in a growl, the vibrations all she needed to be pushed over the edge. She shattered. She could feel herself convulse as more liquid than what was normal came pouring out of her and drenched Edward's hand.

"Oh baby…" he cooed at her, "Such a good girl, you squirted! Look how drenched your pretty little flower is."

She moaned incoherently, her brain still on the opposite side of the universe.

He grinned proudly before rearranging her body; drawing her thighs up around his waist and anchoring his arms underneath her shoulders once more. He stared into her dazed eyes intently, waiting patiently for the smallest recognition of reality.

"Isaaaaa, look at me pretty girl. Here my little one, I have you."

He brushed his cock through her drenched lips, applying just enough pressure that she was able to feel him there. Her eyes met his, sparkling in their intensity. He bared his teeth at her before roughly pulling her towards him by her shoulders. She keened to the heavens as he bottomed out inside her.

Full. So very full. She clenched against the intrusion, a constant pulsing that she could not control. He growled at the vice-like grip around his cock before pulling her again.

Oh fuck! She had been wrong, she had not been full before. She was now. She could feel him, so very deep inside her. His coldness soothed the ache of the stretching, but she needed him to fucking move goddammit!

She thrust her hips up towards him, moaning when the movement allowed him to hit her g-spot. He hissed against her ear before tightening his grip on her, his hips starting a hard punishing rhythm. She keened in pleasure against the shell of his ear; she wasn't going to last much longer. He turned his head to look into her eyes.

"You're mine Isabella, now and forever. My mate, MINE!"

She threw her head back in rapture, her walls clamping down on his cock as she came. He followed after her, his feral roars drowning out her pleasured wailing. His teeth sunk into the tissue of his hand, the sharp canines slicing through the skin like butter. His head was turned away from her neck, so as to not claim her that way too. No matter how much he wanted to bite into the beautiful skin of his mate's neck, now was not the right time for that. He would suffice with the taste of his own venom flooding into his mouth until she was durable enough to take his mark…


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I am so very sorry for the delay. I've barely had time to breathe, let alone sit down and write. I've also had a serious case of writers block, and for that I really do apologize. I hope that I did not lose too many readers after the last chapter and that everyone enjoyed it. This chapter is mostly just about Edward.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this franchise or any rights associated with it.**

 **Chapter 11**

She slowly drifted towards consciousness, the sweet scent of jasmine rousing her. She could feel Edward brushing his fingers through her hair soothingly, his arms wrapped around her.

"Hhhmmm, I can smell myself inside you my mate…"

"Wake up my Isa, I have a bath waiting for you. Come, let's get you cleaned up before I devour you again."

When her only response was the slow blinking of her eyelids; he gently slid his arms underneath her, stood up from the bed, and made his way to the bathroom. Her head lolled against his collarbone. Her body felt like jelly, and she was wary of attempting to stand on her own in the case of her legs giving out from underneath her. She now understood Alice's reasoning in the decision to make this a weekend sleepover. They had only gone one round and she could already barely walk.

The lights in the bathroom were dimmed; for which she was grateful. The source of the jasmine turned out to be a frothy bubblebath that Edward had thoughtfully prepared for her. Her naked body slithered slowly out of his arms into the hot water. A soft sigh escaped from her lips as her taut muscles relaxed, allowing her to slip further into the comforting heat of the water. She tilted her head against the porcelain side of the bathtub so that she could continue to watch Edward. He was already seated beside her, his own head braced against the palm of his hand, his elbow resting upon the tiles that surrounded the bath. Just as she was watching him; he was watching her. Now that they had mated she could see the utter joy and calm that he had held within his eyes take over the entirety of his body; he seemed very much at peace while he watched her bathe. While the silence was comfortable, she desired to find out as much about him as possible before they were called back to the bed by their instincts.

"Your mother and sister told me a vast amount about you while they were in Arizona, but I would like to hear it from you if you wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not my Isa. I do not mind sharing myself with you. We are two halves of a whole my love. I will not hide from you."

She relaxed further, her mind slowing to a pace similar to the soft ebb and flow of the swells of a calm ocean. He had said it before, but the vocal confirmation put her further at ease.

"I was born in 1901 as Edward Mason Jnr, only child and son to Edward and Elizabeth Mason. We lived as a fairly happy family in the upper-class half of Chicago, surrounded by my father's influent associates. I am fairly certain that my father did love my mother, in his own way, although I did not often witness him outwardly showing her vast amounts of affection. In those times, it was difficult to tell whether love was a factor in any marriage. Wives were silent, obedient creatures whose duties rested within the household. My mother never did fit into that mould. She was bright and vibrant where others were dull and insipid. He gave her freedom; a rarity of the time, but the price was his often lengthy absences due to work. He was attempting to change the world, one case at a time. However, his job as a lawyer took its toll on the dynamics of our family. I had to mature quickly, in order to keep our affairs in the correct standing. The war hit when I was fourteen years old, too young to be enlisted; much to my mother's relief. My father was spared too, due to his apparent incredible work as a high-standing lawyer. They said he was needed closer to home, to assist with the repercussions of what was happening at The Front. In retrospect, I think if my father had been a more constant figure in my childhood, I would not have had such a craving to join the army, not that that would have saved my life. The Spanish influenza cropped up during the last year of the war, the very same year that I had been planning on enlisting. Whether I had been at the front or in the comfort of my own home, I would not have survived further than my eighteenth birthday. I was seventeen that year, technically just too young to join the war effort; but that was a fact that was frequently overlooked with the right paperwork. I was ready to go, preparing to say goodbye to my mother when the disease hit Chicago like a tidal wave. My father was the first that was infected in our family. He had been in frequent contact with infected individuals due to the nature of his position. From there, it spread like wildfire through our household. With the rest of our surviving staff downed by the secondary stages of the virus, it was left to my mother and I to nurse my father. I fell ill shortly after. With the first symptoms already showing in her too, we were compelled to relocate to the closest hospital. My father passed almost as soon as we entered the doors, his weak body simply giving up the will to fight. My sickness progressed faster than the doctors could fight, and within days I was as close to death as my father had been before we moved. I was, however, still partially lucid; and able to understand a majority of the conversations occurring around me. I knew that my mother's condition had declined, and that she would soon follow my father's footsteps towards the afterlife. I knew that she had been begging the doctors to do anything possible to save my life, be it natural or otherwise. And I knew that a Dr Carlisle Cullen was at my bedside day and night, constantly monitoring my condition. He informed me when she passed, in the dark hours between night and dawn, so that I could say my goodbyes, before he quietly explained what he planned to do to save my life. My mother had known what he was; had known what he was capable of, and had begged him to be the one to safe my life. She told him as much as could about our life, our past, where all of our belongings were kept and how take possession of all of them in my name. She wanted me to have everything, to remember everything…and her. He explained everything he knew about the process, how great a moral dilemma this was for him, before begging for my forgiveness for what he was about to do. I do not remember much about those several days. I was aware of a great amount of pain, of fire spreading from limb to limb, of wind against my fevered skin, and the quiet murmurings that were present within an inhabited forest. I did not scream, and Carlisle tells me that I was as still as marble during my change. If not for my racing heartbeat, he claims that he would have thought he had failed. I woke up as a newborn in a world that seemed new compared to the old one. With my new senses everything was different from before. I will not lie to you my Isa, and say that those first years were easy. It was a struggle every single day, internally and externally. I had to learn how to control my strength, my thirst, while also coming to terms with the unusual fact that I could read the thoughts of others. Carlisle was everything my father should have been in that time. Patient, compassionate, understanding. I made mistakes, as we all have. He was there to stop me from falling into the dark pit that was the bloodlust. He became my father in all but blood, and even then I had his venom running through my veins. It was this bond that later prevented me from leaving his and Esme's side. If not for their love, I would have ventured off on my own vigilante mission, one from which I do not think I would have ever been able to get back from. But I'm working ahead of myself, I am certain that you would like to know how Esme came to join what is now our family. Let us go back to bed and I shall continue my story. We would not want you to prune being in that water so long."

He winked and grinned at her as he uttered those words, and she knew that he was just joking with her. He was right though, she had been in the water for long enough that it had started to take on a slight chill, and was no longer the toasty temperature she remembered it being at the start of his story. She allowed him to assist her in standing, carefully stepping over the lip of the bath as he wrapped a soft cotton towel around her body. He dried her reverently, his movements slow and methodical. She felt incredibly shy by the time he started to dress her in the sheer cotton pyjamas that she had packed in her bag; the same ones that she had not even noticed had been placed upon the sink. Once dressed, she was led back into the bedroom by the hand. He helped her up onto the mattress before settling himself comfortably beside her once more.

"Now where was I?"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I have edited the pervious chapter as I believe it was apparently somewhat difficult for some to read with one block passage. I hope it is easier to read now. I'm sorry for the large amount of dialogue in these chapters; however, as I am attempting to create some background and plot to this story, I believe explanations in the form of dialogue are needed.**

 **I cannot apologise enough for how I have neglected this story. It has been a very busy year since I last updated and I can readily admit that I lost almost all of my inspiration to complete any of my stories.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this franchise or any rights associated with it.**

 **Chapter 12**

She settled her head back onto one of the down pillows with a contented sigh. She gazed towards Edward as a cue to continue with his story-telling while attempting not to let her eyes drift lower than his sculptured face. She could already feel an insatiable desire rising up within her, but she dearly wanted him to tell her more about his family before she jumped him. He smirked knowingly at her before arranging himself perfectly parallel to her; leaving mere inches between their bodies. Without further urging from her, he began speaking again.

"I will not be able to tell you the full story of how Esme and the others joined our family my love; at least not tonight. I know that you can feel it starting already and it will only become stronger. The claiming is not yet complete and the urge will continue to grow until we can no longer deny it. I will tell you as much as I can about Esme tonight.

I think the best place to start would be by telling you that Carlisle saved Esme from the clutches of death. At first, he thought that he had not gotten to her in time due to the extent of her injuries. Her heart beat was so laboured that he assumed that his venom would not be able to reach the vital organs before her heart stopped completely. We can only thank the deities that Carlisle was wrong and that after a prolonged six days she finally awakened as a vampire. As I am sure you are aware; the change rarely lasts more than several says. The more traumatic an individual's last moments are; the longer the transition seems to take.

It only took several months for their marriage and subsequent mating to occur. While I knew that finding your mate changed you, I had thought that due to her unpleasant history it would take her a while longer to accept him. I was never more grateful to be wrong than during the moment she accepted him as her husband for the rest of eternity. She was a newborn for many years, and her still fading grief over the events of her previous life made her bloodlust hard to control. Carlisle was patient and eventually Esme began to accept what had happened.

Her previous husband had been abusive and her family refused to believe her cries for help. It had started as mental abuse and gradually worked its way to physical and sexual. At the time it was commonplace in some marriages and legally, nothing could be done. Her parents; eager for an economically fortuitous match during the early stages of the great depression, had signed over her rights in a one sided marriage ceremony. She was sixteen years old at the time.

The longer it took her to become with child, the angrier he would become with her. During that time period, any problems with conceiving were unfortunately blamed solely on the woman. In her husband and family's eyes; she was the one that was failing in her wifely duties. The more damage she took from the abuse, the harder it was for her body to internally recover enough to hold and sustain a child. Eventually; at the age of twenty five, she was able to bring a child to term and delivered a beautiful baby boy that she fell in love with as soon as her eyes fell on him. Her happiness was short-lived, as within weeks her precious son's health began faltering. It was not medically confirmed in the hospital records, but he had undiagnosed issues with his brain that were sustained while still in utero. Her husband had continued his abuse and had harmed their child in the process. Esme was incapable of processing her grief in the weeks that followed his death, until one day she decided to take drastic measures…"

Bella stiffened against the pillows beneath her.

"Edward…what did she do?"

He stroked her face gently, his thumb brushing across her cheekbone while his eyes watched her sadly.

"She threw herself off of a cliff into a ravine…Carlisle was on his way back from hunting when he came across her. Even broken and mangled he recognised her. I could feel his agony from miles away."

She frowned at him in confusion.

"What do you mean he recognised her?"

"He met her for the first time during the summer before she was to be married. A misstep during one of her parent's socialite dinners landed her in Carlisle's emergency room with a broken arm. We had just moved into the area and it was only his first shift at this particular hospital. He felt the pull towards her immediately. My Isa; you have to understand, at that point in time we did not fully understand the intricacies of the mating bond. Carlisle was disgusted at himself for wanting her while she was still technically a child. He ignored his mate and sent her on her way to try and live her life while condemning himself to a life without her.

We remained in the area for a mere two months before citing family problems to the hospital administration and moving out of the town. The night of her jump, we had travelled through the area in a deliberate attempt to come across either her or one of her family members with the intent of gaining some insight into what her life had become in our absence. Carlisle wanted to assure himself that she was happy in her human life in the hopes that he could find some semblance of peace with the decision that he had made. We had decided to hunt first before coming into contact with any humans; just as a precaution.

While he tried to save her, I went searching for answers. I kept to the shadows as I read their thoughts and returned to him only once I had reined in my fury over what that monster had done to her. Carlisle remained by her side the entire time. It took many years for his guilt to fade away, for he blamed himself for the situation that her parents had placed her in. Esme's undying love for him is the only reason he finally let go of his pain and guilt."

They lay in silence as she struggled to come to terms with what he had just told her. Poor Esme, to have led such a miserable life…

"That's so sad Edward, for Esme to have gone through so much pain. I cannot even imagine how difficult that must have been for her."

"Time has a way of healing even the deepest of wounds. Now I believe that that is enough for tonight. It is time to focus on us Isabella."

She paused before nodding at him and letting her hand drift up towards his face. She wanted to try and take her time, to distance them both from the melancholic atmosphere that had settled over the room as Edward had narrated Esme's story. Slowly she traced her fingers across his marble skin, guiding them over his forehead before letting them fall down, softly skimming his nose and jawbone before resting the palm of her hand against his cheek. She paused, allowing her eyes to drink in the sight of her mate. A mate that was to be hers for the rest of eternity. She smiled at him before bringing her face close enough to press her lips against his. She could feel his hand brushing its way up the curves of her body before it embedded itself in her hair. Deciding to up the ante on him before he would be able to retaliate, Bella grinned wickedly for a moment before throwing her leg over his hip and using her thigh to bring their bodies flush against one another. Edward groaned, his one hand fisting in her hair while the other grabbed her hipbone, effortlessly hoisting her onto his lap as he rolled onto his back.

Oh…this position was new.

Bracing her hands against his chest, she experimentally shifted her hips forward in a gentle rocking motion. She gasped in pleasure as the movement brought her clit into contact with the bulge of his erection. Edward's growl ricocheted around her as his patience snapped, his eyes turning black as his lust won the battle over his control. Pieces of clothing flew across her field of vision as Edward sought to remove their clothes. Her plan of taking it slow went up in smoke, her sub-conscious dousing the fire with gasoline. He dragged her body upwards, preventing her from sitting on his cock like she had planned to do. Her moan of discontent quickly turned into one of pleasure as he forcefully sat her on his face, his nose nudging her clit as his tongue slipped into her. She braced herself against the iron headboard as she fought to keep herself upright, never tearing her gaze away from her mates'. His growls of satisfaction and pleasure had her flying higher; the vibrations drawing out each orgasm as it began. Everything but her Edward ceased to exist as he forced orgasm after orgasm out of her spasming body. Time meant nothing as her very existence shattered repeatedly in a seemingly never-ending loop. She never wanted him to stop.

She knew rationally that her body should have given up by this point. It should have been shutting down to regulate the levels of oxytocin swirling rapidly through her bloodstream, not aching for her to continue supplying it with pleasure. This insatiable urge to be claimed by Edward; to be filled again and again, could only be due to the bond. Her voice had already given up, hoarse after what had to have been hours of crying out in pleasure.

Finally content as to the state of her mindless arousal, Edward shifted her boneless mass away from his drenched lips, smirking ferally at her as he did so. The deadly muscles defining his forearms rippled as his arms brought her back down onto his lap. She could feel him straining beneath her ass, waiting to impale her as soon as she moved her thighs. For the first time in hours; Isabella drew her eyes away from his, her gaze flickering down to his lap. Deliberating for only a second, she slowly sat up before thrusting herself down on him; taking him to the root in one move. Her muscles clenched around him immediately, her overstimulated nerves throwing her into another screaming orgasm. Edward snarled beneath her as her pussy convulsed around his cock and her thighs trembled in his hands. Dazed; she watched as he continued to thrust, her pink folds stretching impossibly around him as her body let him impale her, her moans of pleasure and the sounds of their mating creating a symphony of noise.

"Look at that pretty pussy stretching around me little girl. Such a good girl, accepting your mates cock into your body so perfectly."

It was hopelessly erotic being able to watch her pussy take his entire length, her deliberate clenching being rewarded with rumbling growls that only served to make her gush and clench more. His cock glistened with her juices each time he withdrew and she momentarily pondered what it would look like if she had to squirt all over him again.

Bella continued to ride him, her pace gradually beginning to slow down as her thighs began protesting her momentum. They could both feel her energy levels dropping, her heart faltering as it struggled to pump enough blood around her body to counteract the substantial volume of hormones her glands were producing. They had been going for hours, and her human physique had reached its limit. Edward sat up, his arms snaking around her torso to hold her against his chest as his hands took over from her, rapidly lifting her up and down over his cock. Startled; her eyes flew to meet his once more. In this position he felt bigger and deeper somehow, even though she had not thought that possible. Each thrust hit her cervix, his aim perfect as he rammed straight against it; an action that should have caused her pain only bringing her closer and closer to the precipice. She grabbed onto his back as she began to babble, her thoughts scrambled together as her brain overdosed on oxytocin.

"Mate. My mate! So good, don't stop. Mate! Stay inside. Stay inside."

She was so very close, she just needed him to fall over the edge with her. She raked her nails down his back in frustration, her teeth attempting to sink into the skin of his neck; both acts earning her a brutal pinch to the clit that sent her bolting into euphoria. Her head pitched backwards as she screamed out his name, his animalistic roar following close behind as her pussy clenched like a vice around him as she squirted. His come coated her cervix in thick ropes, her walls milking him as her orgasm stretched on.

Her body went slack against his as her surroundings faded to black…


End file.
